Pleasantly Insatiable
by wolfofsheep
Summary: Vision's impeccable hearing leads him to a conundrum that leads him to a heart-to-heart with Sam Wilson. ScarletVision
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 _I have no idea where the idea from this came from. Obviously I am one perverted child. *smiles innocently*_

 _I do not own any characters from Marvel_

 _I do hope you forgive the errors and what not because I am far too tired to reread. So, I hope you enjoy and Yes... this is rated M for some spicy, but not too detailed scenes and the good ol Sex talk. I am not as good at writing Vision and Sam as I was hoping for, but... if I don't practice, I don't learn. *shrugs*_

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Vision hovered over his unused bed, cross-legged, and eyes shut. His processor hummed against his ears as he ran through all the data he collected of the day. From every detailed collection of commands and strategies that was vocalized by Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff to the feeling of the breeze of the day against his cheeks during the team practice were locked away in his memory database. He felt a tinge of sadness at the thought that he wasn't more human. He wanted to dream, to feel the way they all felt things. To know what it felt like to be... alive. There was no need for this yearning when it would just fester within and corrupt his data. He bit down, making his jaw flex, as he let out a very exasperated sigh before recollecting himself. He normally did this when the team disengaged to their own devices, either leaving the facility or preparing for slumber. Though it was inconveniently lonely, he enjoyed the quiet of the night. It had a pulsing buzz as if it had its own energy source, but it still had an almost haunting calmness. If he concentrated on the building around him, he could sometimes hear his teammate's snores and beds creaking, but he would rather place his focus on the static-song of the cicadas outside his window.

When his systems finally backed themselves up, he heard a disturbance within the humming silence. It was quick and he almost didn't hear it, but it was a noise he had never heard before. His geared eyes ticked and focused within the darkness of the room and he floated forward, phasing through his bedroom wall into the hallway. He heard it again, a small voice like a squeaking of a mouse. He followed the echo of the noise. When he heard it again, it was much more defined... a moan and an intake of air through closed teeth. Was someone in pain? He followed its trace to the door of Ms. Maximoff.

He stood on the other side, his mechanical eyes almost grinding as he searched his database for any information as to what he should do in this situation. The gem in his forehead pulsed its medallion yellow glow against the grain of the door almost to the exact pattern of his heartbeat. Wanda's voice traveled through the cracks of the door and bled into his ears in a guttural, but high pitched exclamation. He took in a sharp inhale through his nose and made up his mind. If his teammate was injured, it was his duty as a comrade to assist them.

He phased through the door and his eyes scanned the darkened room, but saw nothing. The sound of whimpering caused his eyes to dart down at the woman in bed. Her hair was untamed as he sprawled against the pillow like snakes slithering away. Her bottom lip pinned down by her own teeth. Her body squirmed and thrashed underneath the sheets as her eyes were shut tightly. She purred as her body arched until her lips her freed from their restraints and she let out a whispered prayer of pleasure that nearly echoed out of his own throat. He felt himself panting, trying to catch his breath as he watched the sheets hug against her frame. He wanted to run, to disappear, but his eager mind urged him to stay. He moved to the corner of her room, beside the bed, keeping him out of her peripheral if she happened to open her eyes. It was a pure violation of her privacy, but guilt wasn't strong enough to get him out of that room, not when this subjugated itch dug into his cerebral cortex. He swallowed deeply, quietly sighed through his nostrils, and continued to watch the Goddess's provocative dance.

As her hums began to build into hoarse whimpers, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her legs began to tremble as she began to chant repetitive in her Sokovian language before her free arm tunneled underneath the pillow under her head and yanking it towards her while turning her head and biting down onto the pillow, completely muting the scream of pleasure that raged out of her as her body stiffened, somberly. His body was spewing heat as a force seemed to birth itself from the pit of his stomach at the sight of her uncontrollable convulsion. His eyes seemed only interested in her, but his body wanted his full attention. He gasped out a breath he didn't need as he heard her after-shocked moans. An unpredictable jounce in his stomach made his body nearly shut down as he hunched over from the feeling of spasms running throughout his body. It caused countless images of the Sokovian to burn through his mind. He could smell the honeysuckle of her skin to the citrus blend of her hair. He caught the utterance of her name with his hand before it sang out from the pleasure he felt. It was the sound of movement from the bed that snapped his attention back as he watched her stretch before sliding out of the sheets and heading for the door. She moved to the hallway, her bare feet slapping against the solid floor as she head to the bathroom down the hall. It gave him enough time to bang his head against the corner behind him then slip through the walls from the outside and float downward to the first level where he gathered his thoughts and nearly drowned in them.

* * *

Vision knew that Sam Wilson would be the first to rise the upcoming morning. He enjoyed the company of the ex-paratrooper for different reasons. The first was because of his unfathomable patience from dealing with soldiers suffering from PTSD. The second was his joyous, exuberant depictions of all his and his friend's adventures. However, the main reason he waited for Mr. Wilson was because of his knowledge of the female's anatomy. Since Mr. Stark was back at Stark Tower, he was the only option left. The memory of a Friday in August where he, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. Stark were discussing aerodynamics when somehow, the conversation reverted to a very flirty woman who wanted 'personal assistance' with her PTSD and Mr. Wilson going into vague details about the sexual experience that made both men laugh. Vision did not see the humor in the escapade, but gave a curt smile when the two looked his way in order for the focus to return to their stories of coital encounters.

The sound of footsteps called him back to the present as he turned his head to stare at the opening of the kitchen area where he had decided to wait. Not surprising to him, Sam Wilson walked in, yawning hard and wearing his Avenger sweat suit. When the yawn stopped, Mr. Wilson's eyes opened and he gasped in utter terror. "Holy Hell, Man! Don't you EVER sneak up on a brother... That's how you get murdered."

Vision's eyes widened, "I apologize, Mr. Wilson. My intent was to not frighten you or your brothers."

Sam snorted a laugh and his body language calmed back to relaxed, "Better put that in bold." He opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk and spoke from the fridge's door, "So, what brings you down to the common area so early, Red?"

Vision reveled in the man's nickname for him. He found it more enduring compared to the 'Robo-Guy' that Colonel Rhodes called him... but nothing compared to the 'Viszh' that nearly rolled off the tongue of Ms. Maximoff and her terse accent. He felt an inferno slap his cheeks as the heat began to build up at the thought of her...

"Yo... Vision? You alright? You've been staring, slack jawed, at the refrigerator for about a minute, now. You two need some alone time?" Sam Wilson's voice slanted from concern to amusement as he smirked at his own joke, a glass of orange juice in his hand that Vision missed him pour.

Vision tilted his head and determined that it was a joke with a smile then floated to the elongated table where the team normally shared their meals to sit across from Sam. The caramel skinned soldier took a bite out of an apple that he took from the plate that held them from the middle of the table as he cocked a single eyebrow at the android. Vision cleared his throat and sat down, showing signs of anxiousness, "Mr. Wilson..."

Sam cut him off, "Sam. My father is Mr. Wilson."

Vision nodded in apology, "Sam. I am in need of your patience and wisdom... And if at all, your confided silence."

Sam stopped chewing the cud of apple in his mouth as he looked at the android with utter confusion, "On what?"

Vision reached out with the gem's powers and felt no presence close enough to hear their conversation and swallowed deeply, "On the sensations of sexual perception."

Sam coughed, almost choking on the apple he just swallowed. He took a big swig of his cup and got everything down the right hole as he stared at the android as if to ascertain if what he heard was really what he heard, "Wh-what? You... You... WHOA. I don't know if I'm qualified to give you the 'sex talk', man. Do... Do you even know what sex is? I mean... Wow."

Vision could recognize the stress level pattern in his voice and felt embarrassed. He averted his gaze to the table and spoke, "I am well aware of the actions and repercussions of coitus and masturbation, however, I am not aware of the qualitative function of the actual 'feeling' of either. I was wondering if you could demonstrate the emotional derivative of the act itself. I wish to know what a person... Feels."

Sam's eyes squinted but his lips curled into a smile, "What brought this on?"

Vision paused for a long moment before clearing his throat and nodding, "Yes. This brings us to the portion of the conversation of which I would like to initiate your confidential approval."

Sam looked at the android's eyes widened as if waiting for his answer. He shook his head slightly at the crazy-ass morning he was having then smiled and gave a curt nod while biting into his apple, again. Through the mush in his mouth, he slurped out, "Alright."

Vision let out a sigh of gratefulness and took in a breath before starting, "Tonight, I thought that I heard someone... in pain. I followed the sound of, what I believed to be, suffering only to find myself in the room of Ms. Maximoff." Sam let an 'Oh Shit' as he realized where this was going as Vision continued, "When I entered, she was..." Vision paused and his eyes spun to try and focus as they rose to connect with Sams'.

He had stop chewing his apple again and swallowed. Before Vision could get the courage to finish his story, the man intervened, "How much did you see?"

Vision rubbed the gem on his forehead with an anxious hand and looked back up at the patient man before him, "Not much of anything. Just her face, flushed with passion, her hair wildly strewn about, and her body writhing in exuberant pain. But, it was MY reaction that confuses me."

Sam snort-laughed as he took another swig of his drink and licked the remaining juice from his lips, "Well, Red... It sounds like you got off on watching HER get off."

Vision blinked, "I do not understand. I am incapable of reaching an orgasm for I do not have reproductive organs. I am no more human than that refrigerator. Yet, something happened within my matrix-ing systems that made me feel as if I were sharing her climax. I felt like it was only her and I in this world at that one moment and then... nothing."

Sam's jaw swung low. Was this not an ANDROID in front of him? What the hell was he listening to? This sexually frustrated robot in front of him looked distressed, anxious, and mildly excited. It was disturbing, but fascinating. Pinocchio was turning into a real boy right in front of him. Sam shook his head in humor and spoke, "Tell me something, Red. Do you ever catch yourself staring and day dreaming about Wanda?"

Vision's eyes widened, answering Sam's question before he spoke, and the android did, "I... I often think about interactions." Vision gave a shy stare to Sam and the man smiled, urging him on and so he did, with a sigh, "I rather enjoy picturing her and I reenacting love making scenes from the numerous romantic comedies she makes me watch with her. I revel in touching her skin and running my fingers through her hair and it takes a lot of my mental capacity to not reach out and do so in reality."

Sam took in his lips to hide the huge smile that was going to be on his face. He could almost pinch the cheek of this innocent creature in front of him and he released his lips to smirk and say, "I have a question... Humor me. Have you ever watched a porno?"

Vision furrowed his brow making the gem dull, "I have come across such things, however, I find it distasteful to browse through strangers copulating, recklessly."

Sam found that intriguing and felt like teasing him, "But, you'll gladly sneak into Wanda's room and watch her masturbate?"

The conundrum on Vision's face almost made Sam bust out laughing as the Android defended himself, "I was merely worried about her safety. If I would have known of her self-inflicting pleasure, I would have never entered her room." Sam saw the android about to clumsily continue his innocent ramblings, so he took him out of his misery, "Alright, Vision, look... You say you are as human as the fridge, but I'm here to tell you that that damn fridge doesn't give two shits about the smell of Wanda's hair... But you do."

Vision pondered and was slightly shocked as his face emitted a painful realization and Sam gave a dad-like sigh, "You cared about Wanda. That is for damn sure. So, your question about feeling this sexual...whatever you said... The answer is, go find out for yourself."

Sam enjoyed watching Vision's face go through a battle with itself. He finished off the apple and threw away the core as the android finally rose from the table. Sam brushed past him to wash his sticky hands in the sink as he spoke with a smirk and bringing the android out of his internal conflict, "Nothing that I tell you about my experiences with women are going to help you, Red." He turns while drying his hands on a hand towel by the sink, "All I CAN tell you is that you were already infatuated with Wanda and now, it just escalated to full blown desire, maybe even love. I know you are capable of understanding that because you ain't a fridge or toaster. You are a hot-blooded man. My advice to you is simply this: Do NOT tell her that you saw her... masturbating. Do NOT tell her that you climaxed. Do NOT mention that you happened to go into her room AT ALL. Okay?" Vision nodded, unsullied, and Sam smiled then continued, "What you DO need to do is compliment her. Do things that make her smile. Be there for her when she needs someone to talk to. Tell her she is pretty, once in a while. Then... One day, when you are staring down at her as she leans against you, watching one of those romantic comedies that you both love so much... she'll look up at you. She'll look up at you with the same desire and yearning that you're feeling right now and all you have to do is lean down, kiss her deeply, and she'll take you back to her room and answer all your questions."

Vision's eyes were wide and full of wonder as he ran through scenarios and numbers to prove the validity of the future. Sam laughed and slapped the android's shoulder with a firm hand, "She already likes you, Red. I catch her staring at you while you hover, obliviously. No matter where she is, I can see her searching for you. You have her attention, Hell, she might've been thinking about you while she was touching herself."

Sam couldn't stop himself from deeply and mischievously laughing as he left the room to go running, leaving Vision to his new daydreaming sequence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** :

 _Me again and a little bit of a continuation of this story. Sorry about the lack of sex, I had a direction of going that way, but if just felt too strange for me. I mean, I can see Wanda using the Chaotic magic to illusion out a penis for Vision, but it just felt strange. *shrugs* I love the love they have. I'll leave the kinky-winky stuff to the real great writers out there. :D_

 _Anyways, I hope you at least enjoy it for all its non-sexual-ness... I sure did enjoy plaguing my mind with thoughts of ghost wieners and magical sex. *her laughs turn to sobs*_

 _Marvel owns the characters, George Orwell owns 1984, and I own the twisted mind that came up with this... Enjoy_

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was a woman who hid herself from the world. Not in a nomadic way, but in an emotional correspondence. She never looked for approval, she never asked for help, and she never wanted sympathy or pity. She feared herself more than she feared people, and even though she was weary of giving her trust out easily; once you got it, she was a fierce friend. She would fight the devil for you and probably win. Love was the one feeling that terrified her even more than herself. Every single thing that she has ever loved; left her. Taken from her as if she were never meant to have it. That was when she learned that falling, literally and emotionally, had become a phobia of hers. Afraid that, when she could finally get the courage to jump again, she'd be the only one plummeting. Loneliness and heartache... It was hard to decide which would be less painful to live through, so she picked the easiest one; Loneliness. She enjoyed time to herself and could avoid the hassle of 'needing'.

Yet, it seemed that fate would choose a far different route as she currently clutched her chest trying to stop her foolish heart from skipping around within her ribs all while staring into the aqua colored mechanical irises of Vision, the fear of jumping struck her with butterfly jabs to her stomach. She lost all control of her cognitive functions and her chaotic powers surged untamably as the red miasma sent the android flying into the wall of the common area. When he stepped back in from the hole shaped much like his silhouette, all she could do was mutter an apology in Sokovian before sprinting to her room.

Her powers jerked the door wide open and slammed it shut once inside and her glowing red eyes simmered back to their hazel tint as her back slammed against the wooden frame. As she panted hysterically, she slid down until her butt met with the cream colored carpet. She hugged her legs, placed her forehead on top of her knees, and cursed repeatedly at herself.

She was falling... Falling so fast that she couldn't catch her breath. Vision had been doing small, gentle gestures that made her cheeks burn. Complimenting her, listening and commenting on anything she wished to talk about, and eagerly wanting to know her opinions. He did all this without smothering her. He was timid and rarely touched her, but when he did it was with huge, curious eyes then an embarrassed apology and a return to shyness. It made her whole body flutter high to where her falling felt more like floating. She was in love... and it scared the hell out of her.

Wanda felt the prick of an acidic rush from her fluctuating abilities and the aromatic flow of Vision's aura coming from behind her door. She could feel the dancing static energy of his thoughts and manifested like a golden ghost on the other side of the wood. His confusion, his frantic anxiety, and his eagerness to keep his word of never entering her room without permission were becoming a tornado that tore its way through his synthetic mind. She felt his psyche pause but the vibration of the mind-stone rumble as his hand softly touched her door in an attempt to communicate metaphysically. She cut him off with a red rip across his mind and she heard him gasp softly. The sting of tears started to build as she felt him back away. The tears rushed down her cheek as his deep, British accent sung an apology before launching himself downward and phased through the floor.

Her heart was throbbing so hard against her rib cage that it felt as if it were trying to kill itself or trying to burst through and chase down the android. It fucking hurt so bad that the tears she cried were just searing, hollow drops of disappointment. She couldn't swallow because her throat was so dry and her brain hurt from tightening her scarlet magic around her thoughts to keep him out. She kept telling herself that it was the right thing to do. That what she was doing was to keep him safe, to keep him from disappearing like everyone else she loved... But why, then, did it hurt so damn much? Why must she always ruin her own happiness?

She stood with the tears staining her cheeks and she looked around the cozy room. Anger reared up in her skull and she growled, "DAMN IT", as she swept her hands covered in sanguine fog and her books and lamp met in the middle of the room in a large crash. She took in her rage and frustration and sadness and regret until it was a ball of crimson magma deep within her chest. She held it and was tempted to let it consume her until she felt a cataclysmic despondency and she fell to her knees. The shock wave of her energy echoed against her bedroom walls and breezed away without destroying a single thing. She sank her entire body against the carpet and sobbed into it until she tired and slept.

* * *

The songs of eager birds shook Wanda out of her exhausted slumber. Her swollen eyes looked around to see where she was before realizing she was on her floor and her room was a disaster. She groaned softly as she pushed herself up and saw that it was barely 4am. She tried to swallow with her arid throat and found it almost painful. She let out a sigh through her nose as everything came back to punch her in the stomach just as hunger roared in protest. She was tore between leaving her room and running the risk of seeing Vision (who didn't really need sleep) or starving to death. As her tummy grumbled even angrier than before, she knew the answer. She flung her hands and bent her fingers and the discarded mess danced a red waltz until it was back to its former order.

She didn't open up her mind up completely, but she extended her atmospheric psychic-feelers to flow like a mist throughout the rest of the building to see if she could sense Vision's golden heat. She felt him, in the library. His energy focused on the words and feeling of the book in his hands. His energy was dulled with frustration but pulsed a patient and yearning fluctuation. Before he could turn his head at a strange movement towards her mist, she dissipated her energy from the library and extended it to the first floor. There, Sam Wilson was making eggs and bacon while sipping on a glass of orange juice. She gently gnawed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before finally deciding that she needed someone to talk to and Sam was always, if not brutally, honest with her. She needed some honesty and brutality right now. With a curt nod to herself, she opened the door and made her way downstairs.

As Wanda took the last step to the first floor, she could hear hear Sam Wilson humming 'Hips Don't Lie' as the smell and sound of the cooking bacon filled her every sense. Her bare feet slapped against the tiled floor and caused Sam to stop humming and look her way. He gave a grin, "Double-Bubble-Toil-and Trouble, what brings you out of your cave so early in the morning?"

She sighed at the man's hint of her team's nickname and gave him the best smile she could muster, but like he always did, he saw right through it. He frowned, placed his cooked bacon in a folded napkin, turned off the burner, and spoke, "Wanda, I heard everyone talking about that..." he pointed to the Vision-shaped hole on the other side of the kitchen area and he turned to look at her, "... so, of course you know I was gonna ask for your point of view on the matter, right?"

She slid into a chair on the longer end of the table as he sat on the side with his bacon now plated with the eggs and toast he made before. When his glass cup of orange juice tapped the wooden table, she sighed and gained the courage to speak. Her Sokovian accent barely reached out of her mouth as all she could say was, "I'm afraid."

Sam's eyes squinted as he looked over at her, "Of what?"

Wanda fought back tears as she leaned her head back and her accent came out more strong, "I'm afraid of losing. I'm afraid of being alone. I'm afraid of hurting people. I'm afraid of falling, of flying, of being so happy that when it is pulled from my hands that I won't be able to save anyone and I'm just so scared... I'm so afraid... I can't do it again... I... I..." For the first time since Pietro died, she let the anguish and frustration and all the pain she held inside of her gush out with uncontrollable threw her hands up and covered her face as she loudly broke down behind her palms. She felt so pathetic and so small and it just scalded her as it seeped through her eyes.

"Hey, Hey, Hey... Wanda, it's okay. Everything will be alright. You should be scared of losing people. You should be afraid of a lot of things, but that's no reason to keep it bottled inside and letting it rule you." A slow recollection of having an awkward conversation with Vison a few days ago enlightened him on the situation at hand and he smiled every so slightly without Wanda noticing as he continued to comfort her, "The fear of losing someone is not irrelevant. It's a warranted fear. But you know what is more terrifying than losing someone?" Wanda's sobs quieted and she sniffled while shaking her head 'no' and he picked up a piece of bacon and gave her a smirk, "Never getting the chance to tell someone how much you loved them."

As Sam bit into his crispy bacon strip with his eyes on her, Wanda gave a small gasp at how much that terrorized her thoughts. She knew her mother and father loved her and she loved them, but she didn't get a chance to tell them before they plummeted to their deaths. Nor did she with Pietro. She could remember screaming in her head that she loved them, but never did it reach their deadened ears. The thought made her sit back in the chair roughly and she stared at Sam as he ate his breakfast, wishing he would just keep talking. Wishing she had his strength. He finished chewing his toast and swallowed before speaking to her, again, "You gonna tell me why you put Vision through a wall? It wasn't because you were scared... It was because you didn't want him to become like your parents or your brother. Right? You violently shoved Vision away because you're falling in love with him. That's cool, but, Wanda, you have to understand that as scary as love is... when it's just right, when it feels perfect and safe and just all around erotic, you'll find that life is damn near scarier without it."

As Sam scooped the rest of his eggs and bacon into his folded toast, Wanda took in his words. What if she lost him? What if the mindstone was taken and Vision was nothing but a shell? What if she was to never see him again? The tears were welling up and a tightness in her chest constricted more and more until she sprang up from the table and launched her mind in all directions looking for him and him still in the library. The movement shocked Sam for a moment before looking up at her. She was staring straight ahead and was leeching all of Sam's courage as she located him before looking down at him and smiling, "Thank you Sam. Thank you."

She leaned down and kissed the man's temple before running, bare foot, towards the library leaving him shaking his head and laughing, "Damn kids! Will you two get together, already."

* * *

She was glad that the library had carpet laced within it as she silently approached a floating Vision in the far reach of the room. He wore a charcoal colored cardigan sweater over a cream colored turtleneck shirt with black khakis but he had no shoes or covered them in mass so his velvet red feet pointed towards the ground. She opened her mind towards his and he didn't feel her invade his thoughts as he read swiftly while his mind pondered certain lines from the book he read, 1984 by George Orwell:

 _The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin seemed to have got inside him, or into the air all round him. She had become a physical necessity._

She heard him sigh so softly but irritably as he continued to read:

 _She gave the tips of his fingers a quick squeeze that seemed to invite not desire but affection. It struck him that when one lived with a woman this particular disappointment must be a normal, recurring event; and a deep tenderness, such as he had not felt for her before, suddenly took hold of him._

She heard him slam the book shut with one hand and let it fall to the floor below him with a muffled thump and his furious groan filled the air. She felt his frustration, his yearning, and his annoyance at himself for not being human enough to understand what he did to hurt her mixed with her own sensations of arousal and wanting. He was in a mental turmoil and she had caused it and that made her breath catch and heart sink. Her reckless attack seemed to have haunted his restlessness. The flutter in her chest turned to molten ash as she zipped out of his head while he plummeted to the floor. She had to act before the fear took over and she couldn't face him. With a deep breath through her nose, she stepped into the clearing of the aisle he had landed in and cleared her throat.

Vision, who was normally observant at his surroundings, jumped slightly. He spun around and his body language went stiff. She flinched and looked at him with sympathy as he seemed to brace himself for an imminent impact. She swallowed and took a few steps forward hoping he could see her admiration on her face as she glanced up at him, "Vizh... I..."

Vision held up his hand, "Please, Miss Maximoff, there is no apology or explanation needed. I will heed your appropriation of personal space and no longer invade your domicile without proper notification. I shall..."

She stared at his downward casted eyes as he continued to ramble off more and more as his hands twitched the more flustered he got. She heard his apologetic tone and usage of words she'd never heard before he started to phase down into the floor and she acted as quickly as she could. Her hands waved in the air in front of her like they were imitating wings of flight and scarlet clouds burned into his every fiber to yank him back above the floor with his shocked face frozen in concern. She slithered her wrists and the red restraints fished him towards her and dropped his helpless body inches from hers. He readied himself as the constriction of magic suddenly dissipated and Wanda launched her body into his and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his sweater covered clavicle. His initial gasp and shock at her contact soon flushed away as she felt him slowly move against her and wrapped an arm around her waist as the other touched her hair as he buried his face within it. She heard him reciting and acting out from the book and felt his mind hesitate at " _the taste of her mouth_ ". He tried to shove it out of his thoughts and just be grateful for her being in his arms as he took in a sweet sniff of her hair.

She lift her head up causing him to turn his overwhelmed eyes towards her and moved his mouth to say something, but her mind was stuck on the very line he tried to deny himself from the book as she cut off any words he was going to say by taking in his lips and devouring his sensibility. Her left arm slid up the nape of his mechanically organic neck and palmed the back of his head to pull him in deeper as her sensibility was nullified by the android moaned against their kiss. She pulled away for only long enough to catch her breath before she pulled him with her as she backed into a bookshelf causing Vision's forearms to block and cradle her from bumping her head. The impact caused them to breakaway and they stared at one another, both crazed with a feeling they had been suppressing for a long time. Vision's intricate gaze twitched and he pulled away, stumbling backwards, awkwardly with a horrified realization, "This... This is madness, Miss Maximoff..." He wedged two fingers in between his red flesh at the turtleneck and threw his gaze to the carpet, "Miss Maximoff, I believe you and I need to discuss our current predicament before it becomes any more out of hand."

She pushed off the bookshelf and shakes her head. Her steps forward were met with his exact steps back and she felt her magic snarling behind her eyes. She felt that fear again, but Sam's piercing advice cut deeply into her memory and she spoke sternly, "Vision... Do... Do you love me?"

The question put the android on temporary shutdown mode with his eyes streaming data in clicks and ticks. He wanted to escape but knowing she wouldn't let him, he fidgeted in the spot he stood and Wanda took a step forward and squared up to him, "VIZH! Tell me!"

The bellow of his name seemed to shake him out of it as he looked at her with his cerulean, biochemically pixilated eyes and said with his British accent low and makeshift-serious, "Illogically, so."

She took another step forward and let her own accent curve in the air, "Illogically? Is that what you believe? You think loving me is... wrong?" Her tears were threatening to pool and she felt the fear screaming at her to run. Yet, this was a whole new terror to her. It was so much more of a powerful emotional response that her magic twirled in her tears haphazardly. Rejection never crossed her mind and now it clouded her mind. Her legs wobbled but she straightened up and kept herself together long enough to turn around and head to the exit as her voice sounded strong as her mind wavered, "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you, then."

Before she could even leave the aisle, Vision fell and landed inches in front of her, gracefully. He looked just as shocked as she was, but he confidently bent down until the glowing stone radiated its gentle heat against her forehead, and muttered so softly that only the two of them could've ever heard it, "Wanda, I AM in love with you..." Her heart skipped a beat, happily at first, but she could sense apprehension in his mind and her pulse slowed to an icy halt as he downcast his gaze from her and finished, "... but that is all I can give you. I can never procreate children. I cannot grow old with you. I can never be the... man... you need or deserve."

Wanda had a cauterizing warmth sweep over her at the overwhelming dread of Vision's mind. He loved her, but he didn't believe he was enough. She reached out her hand and lifted his chin, confusing Vision, and she met his saddened expression with a soft smile. She felt his mind calm as she spoke with a purr of her Sokovian accent, "Vision... you're all I have and all I need." His sprocket, teal eyes filled with a chaste comprehension and longing endearment as Wanda closed the space between them to place a feather-soft kiss, laced with her velvet energy, upon his rubicund lips.

Vision's breath hitched as every part of him was engulfed with sensation. The feel of their kiss was like a live wire and they were standing in a puddle as the red aura of Wanda's sorcery rolled around and through them. The electric ripple pinged on every nerve ending until the surge returned to their lips and jolted them both into an insatiable craving for one another. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer while constricting her arms to deepen the kiss and intensify the already galvanic embrace.

Both of their minds were overwrought with torrid hunger of carnal feats and blurred patience that neither realized that they were floating high above and the crimson energy lashing about. The lights began to fulgurate as the fervency of their contact turned to wandering hands and tongue-flickering. Wanda broke the kiss in a desperate need for air with an aroused but frustrated moan. Vision sated his overdrive with enthusiastically tender butterfly kisses against her neck and jawline. Each could feel the capacity of their self-control beginning to dwindle as their lips collided again sending a tidal wave of power through the lighting fixtures and exploding every bulb with a crash of glass and spark of fluorescence.

The continuity of the noise pulled them apart, still holding on to one another, as they followed the chain of destruction until the final bulb exploded. They both blinked cartoonishly at the overall mess then looked at each other before sheepishly smiling and laughing lightly. The momentary silence afterwards gave them a chance to descend and catch up their minds to the recent rush of emotion. Still in his arms, Wanda ran her hand over his chest before resting it on his sternum and spoke sadly without looking up, "I better go let Steve know about this mess. There will bound to be someone who'll notice it. Please. Please do not forget what I said. You are very important to me." She finally raised her head and looked him in the eye and gave him a killer smile, "I love you, Vizh." He left out an exasperated breath she didn't even knew he was holding in and gave her back his own killer smile. The sound of boots and voices rang out from the hallway and Wanda leaned in and kissed his nose before giving him a gentle push while telling him, "Go. I'll meet you in my room."

Vision began slipping through the floor before stopping in mid dissipation to look at her, awestruck, "Yo-Your room? That would not be appropri..."

She put a finger on his lips and gave him an overly seductive look before whispering softly, "Go." He swallowed deeply as she stroked his bottom lip with her finger before turning to meet the readied Avengers, suited up, looking around the library for intruders. None saw Vision slipping the rest of the way down the floor as Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey swept around her protectively. They all, soon, relaxed once confirming there was no threat and all turned to Wanda. Before Steve could even point his finger up and start talking, she began to apologize and explain (lie), "I got really caught up in a book and my favorite character died. I know it sounds childish and I am so sorry. I will clean it up right away."

Sam lifted up his goggles and shook his head with a smile as Natasha tilted her head in an almost 'knowing' way before smirking ever so slightly, "That sounds like one hell of a book. You best be careful... with the glass, I mean. However, even if you do get hurt, we know a guy who could _KISS_ your booboos."

Wanda bristled at her words as Rhodey laughed with his visor sliding up and he put his armored hand on Steve's shoulder while sharing the same smirk as everyone else, "Should we just tell her that there are cameras in every room? Or..."

Wanda blushed the almost exact color as her magic and the team gave a small laugh before each touched her shoulder before leaving, chatting loudly through the halls. Sam was the last to place a hand on her shoulder and and he kept it there until she looked up at him, still embarrassed. He smiled, almost like Pietro did after saying something sarcastically, and winked at her, "We all were all rooting for you. And may I say that I'm happy to see you conquering your fears." They both gave a huffed laugh before Sam patted her shoulder and carefully maneuvered the glass covered floor towards the exit. As Wanda sighed and looked around at her mess, Sam stopped at the exit and spoke loudly, "... while you relive this moment with Vision, tonight in your room, why not show him something that will test the theory of his 'manhood'. He swears he has no human qualities, but is always curious as to what makes YOU tick. It would be a shame if you didn't let him at least guess." He winked at her again and left her blushing bright red, yet again.


End file.
